Hello Love
by She-who-lack-jamz
Summary: Caroline is a strong woman, she's endured many a thing. And now she has started over. A school to run, her children to watch, how will she handle one of the most fiery and tempting loves appearing out of the blue? A Karoline fic, slight AU
1. Chapter 1

It had been a roller coaster of a life. A pretty petite blonde woman noted from her office chair, watching her now 10 year old daughters from the window.

Her youthful face broke out into a smile as she watched Lizzy and Jo show a werewolf boy and two other witch girls how to build a snow man. The boy was new and had yet to open up or speak to anyone, but she could see a crack in the sadness that covered his eyes. The two witch girls, Emmy and Evelyn used a spell to roll the snow into tight balls. As they all talked and stacked the snow man to join the many others that had been built over the week.

This happy scene was disrupted by a voice from her door way and a knock. "Mrs. Salvatore?" Caroline turned her head to face the cheeky smile of her best friend. With a characteristic roll of her eyes, she stood. "Eleennnaa! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Caroline. Just..Caroline?"

Elena's face softened and she walked into her office to wrap her friend in a hug. "Hey..cheer up. You got a visitor and Alaric sent me to tell you..because one..he's dealing with the kiddies and two..he knew you miiight take the news better from me." At this Caroline narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and taking on a more defiant air. It seemed she dropped back to her high school days in mere moments. "And? Are you just going to stand there like a little know it all or are you going to tell me? Come on Elena who is...it.." She trailed off noticing someone behind her shoulder.

She would know that face anywhere. The blue eyes that were soft and full of mischief, the stubble of reddish blond hair, full red lips that were plump and totally kissable (not that she would have any idea), a mop of unruly blond curls she was itching up a storm to run her fingers through and a smirk that only meant he had something up his sleeve. "Hello love." And her tirade was stopped there.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline was a cluster of wild emotions. First she was dead shocked, then she wanted to jump him, sadness swallowed it all. A love lost and a love found then lost again. Her thumb twisted over her wedding ring that made her a Salvatore. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She was so focused on him she forgot Elena was there. Caroline cut her eyes over to the brunette, who in turn smiled and found some excuse to leave the room. (Likely to go find Damon)

Icy blue eyes met electric blue and the flood hit her again. She sucked air into her lungs, it felt cold against her face. The blonde smoothed her hands down her grey skirt and tried to compose herself. "Mr. Mikaelson. What can I do to help you?" Caroline's voice was professional, she looked every bit of the headmistress of the school.

Klaus swaggered into the room, pushing his shoulders off of the door jamb. "Oh come on Love. If I remember we were far past the formalities." He stopped a few feet short of the blonde. She looked as if she hadn't aged a day, except for her eyes. Those seemed older, something that came with the years of life. His smile softened, "Mr. Mikaelson is more Elijah than I."

Caroline almost flinched, "I will stay professional..but..its been so long Klaus." The name slipped of her tongue and tasted like the sweetest blood in her mouth. Her heart thrummed in her chest.

"There...that's better now isn't it?" His name coming off those lips was almost a drug. He might need to hear it again and again to be sure. Klaus smiled to himself taking a step back. "I have come on one matter..one I hope you will be willing to assist." He started to walk the room. His eyes drifting over the pictures that littered Caroline's office.

One in a red frame was of her and that ripper. Stefan was it? Then another small oval of the trio of friends. The witch, the former vampire and of course the blonde that stole the show. He talked as he went, his voice rippling through the room. "I have a child as I am sure you have heard rumor of."

Caroline nodded slowly, "Mm..yes. The New Orleans ordeal." He chuckled in response. "Far more than I anticipated, I assure you." Klaus turned on his heel to face her. "But, yes. As a start. That would be where it all took off." He turned back to his walk around the room. His eyes passing over pictures of graduating classes surrounding their ever youthful headmistress. "My child I trust to a rare few." He had made his way to her other side by now, and here he turnes to face her again.

He gestured to a picture of her taken on mother's day. It was one of Caroline's favorites. She was laughing as the girls hugged her tightly. Klaus gave it a fond smile, as if he was proud of her. "And I count you among those few."


	3. Chapter 3

She opened and closed her mouth. Words? What were those? Caroline leaned back against her desk. "So..where are you going with this?" Her mouth finally starting to work with her brain.

Klaus chuckled deeply. "I was hoping that my child would be able to come here. Become a student while I deal with a little..uprising shall we say." He turned with his ever present half smile half smirk splayed across his lips. Things with Marcel had grown unsafe, New Orleans was not a place Hope could be. Witches doing their own revolt, werewolves coming out of the woods, and the ever growing mob of vampires led by his former adopted son made for a dangerous environment for his precious daughter.

Caroline's brow furrowed. "Is there no where else?" She quickly corrected herself, "Not that I'm not willing to help her or anything..but are we your last choice? Rebekah or.."

Klaus's easy smile became tight. "My beloved sister has found herself with a deadly curse. Freya, the sister recently found has been working her magic without stop. Kol is running around trying to resurrect his beloved Davina. And Elijah is doing what he can to resolve this situation with his sire line..so. No. There isn't anyone."

Caroline listened with ever widening eyes. "What about her mom?" She asked after letting the information sink in.

Klaus hummed from deep in his throat and started his pace again. "Hayley had actually suggested this place. She has the wolves to deal with. Too many are coming into their curse and forming loose packs of reckless murder. I can't very well have that running through the quarter. Besides, she took on responsibility of becoming top wolf of all the packs." He turned back to face the blonde. His face softened, she had always been his soft spot and always will be. "Caroline," her name slipped of his tongue and made the beauty snap her head up, her eyes to meet his. "Please, Hope needs to be safe..this is the best place for her.."

Caroline took a deep breath and let it out. The room still felt charged with old feelings that had survived all this time. "We have plenty of room for her in our classes, the school year has already started but I'm sure she will have no problem in catching up. I will have to meet her and have her meet our resident Witches to be placed with a mentor that can best suit her. We have a dorm open for one and one free one if you would like to stay a few days to make sure she is settled." Caroline had turned around and had started to flip through stacks of papers to grab the forms he would need. Her heart hoped he would stay a few more days. She shook her head to snap those thoughts away. "Is she here?"

"Here." A little soft voice spoke for its-self. Caroline looked up and saw a little girl. Maybe 11 or 12 looking like a replica of her father standing proudly behind her, his hand resting on her shoulder. She had wide blue eyes and freckles that scattered her face, mid shoulder dark red hair and a smile that was most certainly Klaus. "I am Hope Mikaelson."


	4. chapter 4

Caroline looked up at the small girl. She definitely had the Mikaelson air about her. A wide grin broke across her face. "Hi! I'm.."

"Caroline Forbes. I know." She nodded, "I've heard about you."

Caroline raised a eyebrow, "You..know about Me?" She moved around from the back of her desk, papers in hand. She didn't know why the girl would really know about her.

"Papa told me about the school, said we were going to somewhere safer." She turned her face up to Klaus, "when will Momma be here?" She asked expectantly.

Caroline could see the thoughts dance on his face, as guarded as he was, Klaus was a easy read. Klaus took a moment to respond. "Your mother has had to turn around. The wolf packs need their queen." He said carefully.

Hope was clearly disappointed. Her face dropped a hair but she kept her composure. "Alright. But she will come see me. Right papa?" Klaus smiled fondly down at her. "Of course. And why wouldn't she?"

Here Caroline stepped forward, "Hope, was it? It's wonderful to have you here. Would you like to have a tour or explore yourself?" She asked with a mischievous glint to her eye. She knew which option the girl would choose.

"I can explore!" She nodded her head once, "may I please?" Klaus gave the younger vampire a cautious look. Caroline straightened and smiled professionally again. "Don't worry," she reassured. "Alaric has anything dangerous locked in a vault. She is safe to run around."

With this Hope dashed off. She had so much to look at in this old place, she didn't wait for a second approval from her father.

Klaus turned to call out after her but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Let her run. There isn't anything that can hurt her here. We make absolute sure of that." Caroline said softly. "Should I show you around? It is the head mistress' duty."

At this Klaus turned his head. His eyes locking onto her pale delicate hand, it was as if time stopped. A half smile came over his red lips as he took her hand off his shoulder. Instead of flinging it aside in disgust he brought it to his lips and pressed them to her knuckles, kissing them ever so tenderly. Knowing with the expertise only he had, how to make the pretty blonde blush that delectable shade of pink. He smirked with pride at his success. "I would be delighted." His voice purred.

 **Author's note: Hello dears. So very sorry these chapters have been late. I had intended to post every week but with just having moved that makes things slightly more difficult. I will be pressing myself to write these down so updates can happen every sunday.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hope ran around the halls, running her hand against the smooth old wood as she went. There was a certain thrill that came with the freedom to run. With this feeling in her chest came a bright smile, the ride up here had been a boring one. Switching from tiny towns and back roads to the highways, stopping only when necessary. Hope had grown bored and felt boxed in. Now she had the chance to stretch her legs and run.

She rounded a corner, grabbing her coat from the rack as she passed a student or two on their way in from the cold. She pulled on her boots as quickly as she could. There was one motive on her mind and that was, snow. She couldn't wait to jump into the cold fluffy stuff. Pulling her knit hat in her head she ran out the door into the crunchy snow.

The air was cold and sharp, but smelt clean and almost like what she'd imagined Christmas to truly smell like. She saw a group of kids throwing little balls of snow at eachother. To her right a smaller group were building a snow man army next to a much larger one they had just finished. Hope watched both with careful eyes, she turned on her heels to the right. They seemed friendly enough.

As she came closer the small boy who had been crouching looked up with wide eyes, pointing mutely at her. This made Hope stop in her steps.

One of the witch girls looked up and over, a bright smiling breaking out over her face. "Hi! You must be new! I'm Lizzy! And that's my sister Josie!" She pointed to her identical sister. "You new? We have new kids here all the time. Like Daniel...he came here two weeks ago?" She looked down at the boy to confirm. He only responded with a brief nod of his head. The red pom pom bobbed on the top of his knit hat. "Yeah," she answered for him, "You'll like it here..."

Hope knelt and scooped the cold snow into her glove covered hands. She patted into a small ball. She stood and held it out to Daniel with a smile, "Hope. Hope Mikaelson." She said proudly. "It's nice to meet you all. Who are you?" She tilted her head slightly to her left at the other witches who were in the group.

They lifted their heads at the same time. "Emmy."

"Evelyn." Their voices melded and mixed together in a monotone note. Their bonde hair was in two pigtails that lay over their shoulders, their faces a mirror of each other. One blue eye on the left and on the right a brown eye. They wore matching jackets in a soft pale blue. Their dark honey skin was slightly flushed from the cold and scars spiderwebed across their cheeks.

Hope blinked and then smiled, "Hope. Are you all witches?" She asked picking up another handful of snow, forming it with her hands.

Here Lizzy stepped in. "Emmy, Evelyn, Jo, and I are. Daniel is..a wolf." She paused before saying the last part. Daniel only kept turning the snow over in his hands. He didn't look up once.

Hope knelt again. "So is my Mom and Dad.." She offered with a soft voice. Daniel raised his head slowly. Hope held the ball out to him, letting it roll into his cupped hands. She stood again and watched as he meticulously stacked them together, making them perfectly in line.

She took a few steps back and cocked her head to the side. Emmy stepped over, "he hasn't spoken,"

"Since his dad went missing." Evelyn finished for her. "He dissappeared and.."

"His mom brought him the next day." Emmy finished. Not once did their tone of voice change.

A look of sadness washed over the young girl. He didn't deserve that..who knows what had happened.

A voice broke through the crisp air. "Hey kiddos! Hot chocolate for all is ready in the lunch hall!!" The sound of whoops and cheers flooded the courtyard. The sound of children stampeding to the door took over Hope's ears. She grinned and clapped her hands over her ears to muffle the screams of joy. She dropped them when Lizzy and Jo ran to the man who had called out.

"DADDDYYY!!" they cheered. He laughed and swept them into his arms kissing them soundly on the cheek.

"There are my girls. Having fun?" He asked with a loving smile. They nodded enthusiastically. "Good! Now inside. Warm up before it's time for lunch." Lizzy and Jo gave a chorus of "Yes daddy!" And "Yes sir!!" Before dashing inside, only to have him call out to take their boots off at the door. Daniel stayed out in the snow, patting and rounding the snow into spheres, then stacking them three high, and starting again.

Emmy and Evelyn turned and walked in time with each other into the building leaving Alaric, Hope, and Daniel out in the snow. Hope turned her head from Daniel to the man walking towards them.

He gave a friendly smile as he drew closer. "Hello there. I'm Mr. Saltzman. You must be Hope. Good to have you."

Hope scrunched her forehead up. "I don't know you..."

"Oh it's alright. No need to worry... I'm one of the head teachers around here. I'm Alaric." He reassured her. Alaric squatted next to the small boy. "Daniel. Come on buddy, let's get you warmed up." He held a hand out just within reach if the boy wanted. He flinched and stared at the hand before standing up on his own. He nodded once and then started off on a steady pace to the door.

Hope followed him and Mr. Saltzman in. The warm air of the indoors making her cheeks feel warm and prickly. She kicked off her boots into a pile with all the others and shucking her coat off into another pile. The promise of the hot chocolate already warming her belly. But instead of rushing past the smaller boy she stopped to walk with him. He may not speak, but that didn't mean he didn't need someone to walk with him.

They got into the hall and sat down. Only to have a huge mug of steaming hot chocolate set down in front of them. Fluffy marshmallows floating in the top like sweet icebergs. They happily started to sip at the sweet warmth when big bowls of piping hot tomato soup was set before them along with platters of grilled cheeses.

The oohs and ahhs filled the room of children who happily dug in letting it warm their bellies. This...Hope wouldn't mind one bit.


	6. chapter 6

A thin lithe woman watched the children play from the edge of the woods. She snarled watching the little red headed witch playing with the small boy. A growl built in the back of her throat when she observed the man coming over and daring to talk to Daniel. Swearing under her breath she nearly punched the magical barrier, but not wanting to deal with the Bennett, she decided against it. The last thing on her mind was to tip off that scum.

She needed to get back, there was much to report. With one last poison filled look at the wretched place that held him like a prison, she turned and ran back through the woods to report to the pack.

As she dove under branches and sprinted through the underbrush, her thoughts swirled in her mind. How were they going to get him back? Their clan, their blood. With the full moon coming soon they would have their opportunity to strike. Her lips quriked into a wicked half smile as she yanked the door open to her old beat up car.

"Don't worry little pup." The words cemented the thoughts in her head. He was theirs. He didn't belong at a school! He needed to be with his pack. With his famiy. Not around those vampires and doppelganger's and witches. No with his own kind. With his own pack. With family. Where they would train him, groom him into the wolf he had inside.

She had made good time getting back to camp, it hd taken better part of half a hour but she had done it. She pulled her rust bucket of a car to a stop and shut it off, quickly pocketing the keys and running to their small camp. It was cosy and well kept, for being in a trailer park that was abandoned. Each family had their Rv or camper in their spot. The only empty one was the LeSalle's. She frowned looking at it, they had tried to clean up as much of the mess as they could but they had to bury Joel first.

She paused to remember was they had heard. It had be a perfectly normal day and night. The average sounds of the blaring tv's, people chatting, laughing. They lived far enough away that no one would hear. No houses for miles around...then a gunshot rang out...then another..two more followed, coupled with cries of a child. The Alpha ran out to look, but only found Joel's body laying there. Shot and dead, bleeding out, while a .22 gauge shotgun lay dropped next to his foot. A wooden switch had been in his hand. Marcy shot him and took off with Daniel. That was the closest guess they had. She gave one last look before continuing on through the circular maze of trailers to the middle, where a large fire pit lay smouldering. Here...she would speak to the Alpha.

"Ahh...you've returned." A silky voice reached her ears. "Excellent Emory. Now...tell me all about Salvatore Boarding School." The person whom the voice belonged to turned and smirked a unsettling toothy grin down at Emory. "Tell your beloved Alpha allll..."


	7. Chapter 7

"And here on the right are the dorms Hope will be staying in." Caroline waved a hand palm up at a hallway of half opened doors. She sighed contentedly to herself, "Thanks to your really generous donation a few years ago, we've been able to add another wing and take on more students. Now we have supernatural students from all over the world really."

Klaus smiled pleasantly. "It was only a small donation." He waved it off, "It was the best I could do. Considering everything that happened." He kept his tone light and teasing, "I see you have used it well, Love. You've done quite a lot here."

The blonde smiled proudly, of course she had done well. Her name was _Caroline Forbes-Salvatore._ If she was going to do anything it was going to be perfect and perfectly in place on time. A smirk took its place on her lips, "Well what did you expect, Niklaus?" She snorted a laugh and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know me."

"Ah yes. I believe you said 'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself.' " Klaus teased. He felt himself sliding back into the rhythm of cajoling and their typical back and forth. It felt sweetly nostalgic, as if something had fallen back into being that had been closed off. If he was honest with himself, as he rarely was, he missed it.

Caroline scoffed good naturedly and bumped him with her elbow as she started to walk again, moving from his side. "Come on Klaus. I'll show you how we've expanded the library. Try and keep up?"

Klaus shook his head. This woman was unlike all others, they may have had their fair share of bickering and broken necks and a few near death moments, but time had given a new feeling for both of them.

Klaus was still intent on being her last love, but he had learned a few things in the past few years. One being, Caroline wasn't going to just bend for him, nor was she happy with being the damsel in distress. She would be ready for him when she would be ready, he had forever. He could wait for her...but damn was he itching for anything..He would take anything from her. Maybe coming here wasn't the best of ideas, perhaps Hayley should have taken Hope instead of himself.

How childish it was of him to crave her smile, it was as intoxicating as fresh blood, if not more. He felt like a young man again, heat rippling out from where her elbow had bumped his arm, his stomach tightened and felt light. This was highly irritating, she shouldn't affect him like this, he was Klaus Mikaelson. A growl started to build in his throat, bubbling up from his chest, when it caught in the middle. Making his Adam's apple bob. He pulled his eyes from the hallway to the hauntingly beautiful blonde who stood looking equal parts annoyed and concerned.

"Umm...Klaus? Are you going to finish off the tour or join the statues in the hall?" Her voice was questioning and teasing, "Because I don't know if everyone else has forever."

Her eyes washed over the Hybrid in front of her. The smart leather jacket, the simple shirt, the slight curl to his blond hair. Everything about him screamed _Bad boy_ and _Trouble_ but she just didn't and couldn't keep believing that was him. Watching him with his daughter, she saw the soft side of him that her heart loved come out even further. The bad boy look was hot and great and all when she was a starry eyed young vampire, but she grew to find the more simple Klaus to be the most attractive.

She bit softly into the side of her cheek as he started to stalk forward. His hands clenching and unclenching at his side's. She watched as he murmured a quick "Library. Let's go." As he passed. Caroline swallowed and turned on her heel to follow him, she really hoped she didn't say anything that set him off, the whole atmosphere had changed, the tension was so thick she could have sunk her fangs into it. With her eyes on his back she watched his push the doors to the library open and yelped as he pulled her inside and closing the doors behind them


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hi everyone who follows or might be reading this!! I'm so glad you've followed me this far and I hope to actually finish a fic for once. However, I'm getting married in T-Minus 2 weeks and that has been the reason for the MEGA late posting of this chapter. (wedding planning anything is no joke.) I will be taking a smol break after I'm married, but I hope to be able to come back and finish this off. So please enjoy this chapter!!

...

Caroline pulled her hand back from Klaus and frowned. "Are you serious? What are you doing!?" She tried to calm her heart from racing, that wasn't the first time he had pulled her around and the last time...well it hadn't ended so child friendly.

"You said you wanted to show me the library." He chuckled and hummed smoothly, "and seeing as we are in he.."

Caroline held up her hand to cut him off. "Hold it right there. If you think," she huffed, much to Klaus' amusement, "If you think you can just whip in here like some supernatural Prince-freaking-Charming and..and..and just sweet talk your way back in. You are soooohohoho mistaken. That worked once but..ok maybe like twice, but it's not going to again."

During her rant, she had taken up her oh so Caroline stance, arms crossed over her chest, one hip out to the side, her blue eyes were on fire like the hottest flame. If Klaus was being fully honest with himself it was unbearably adorable, as if she was ready to go to war against the oldest Vampire in the world. What number would that be? He had lost count over the years, but here she was spitting her fire that drew him like a moth to a flame, something so toxic and alluring but so...he didnt have words for it. That had to be it, she was simply beyond words. His tongue flicked out and moistened his lips. He noticed she had stopped talking and was now snapping her fingers in his face.

Caroline took a breath and paused. Here he was, looking like a schoolboy. Hands in his dark jeans pockets and smiling knowingly. She huffed and snapped her fingers in his face, "Hey. Wake up." She ordered. Her face a mixture of slight humor but mostly full of annoyance. She forced a sigh, "Come in Klaus...please? Let's just.." she let her shoulders drop slightly, "Its been a rough few years. Can we please just start from the beginning?" Her arms dropped, hanging loose at her sides.

Ever the gentleman, Klaus agreed. It hadn't been a few easy years for him either. Nearly dying again and again takes a toll out on a man. He took a step back, arm raised and palm up, pointing to two old chairs and a fireplace. "Shall we?" He asked, his voice like soft velvet. "Let's sit and talk a while."

Caroline took his hand and walked toward the two chairs. She sat down in a old worn high backed green chair, while Klaus sat across from her in a similar chair. "Well...who starts?" She asked politely

...

Back at the werewolf camp Emory spilled everything she had seen to her alpha. The older woman paced and frowned so deeply it was nearly a grimace.

When the younger wolf finished, she turned with a nearly annoyed look but kept the oozing kindness in her voice. It was almost disconcerting, the almost motherly tone that was also degrading and undermining. "Now, now my little pup. You have done your job well for your dear alpha." She cooed, "Soon we will raid that wretched school and get our little pup back. Don't you think that's a good idea? Little Emory? A pup needs to learn from his elders in his pack. We can't have him corrupted. Isn't that right little one?" The alpha reached out and ran her hand soothingly over the top of the other woman's head. "And for your reward. You can come visit the little witch that's going to make this happen." Her hand slipped down to cradle her chin. The alpha's eyes flashed yellow, "Maybe I'll even let you spook her a little." The grin was deeper and now filled with evil intent.

Emory glanced up at her dear alpha, and intoned. "I'd love to come with you, my benevolent alpha." She smiled patronizingly, "Good. Now run off. It's almost feeding time." She waved a hand as a dismissal, and Emory stood stiffly and walked away. Once she was out of sight, the alpha began to pace again. This time planning ahead.

She paused and looked out over the camp. Oh how nice it was to be the queen of her own little corner. Maybe she could take over more land. Loyalty was never a issue with her, she had the ability to keep her pack in line. Thanks to a little spell from that witch. All she had to do was recruit some of the young impressionable little pups from the school. Amass a army and take down that whinging so called "Crescent Queen" and her lover that hideous hybrid. Or possibly her other lover. She wasn't picky, maybe she could get that blasted witch to help her kill every last one of them. Ahhh yes. Now that sounded like music to her ears! Look out, a queen was on the hunt. A howl bubbled up in her throat as the sun started to set, echoing across the camp and rippling with the high pitched howls of her pack.Filling the sunset sky with a horrid dread of what's to come.


End file.
